1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus and, more particularly, to such a support apparatus which is particularly well suited to the support and storage of a plurality of individual items in an efficient and readily accessible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accumulation of possessions is seemingly inherent in life. However, this affinity for personal possessions plagues our daily lives where adequate means are not available for the management thereof. A host of devices are available for this general purpose including a multiplicity of types of containers, storage cabinets, racks, stands, and other storage facilities. Such prior art devices can be characterized by the fact that they are designed to receive and store possessions of the same type having the same general characteristics such as, for example, size, shape, weight, structure and the like. Such prior art devices may generally be suitable for relatively small, uniform and otherwise ordered possessions, but are entirely unsuited to items of a larger and less uniform nature.
For example, many possessions, particularly those employed in various sports activities, are both large and of irregular configurations making such storage and management using conventional devices inadequate or otherwise unsatisfactory. It has long been recognized that such possessions can, as a practical matter, be stored adjacent to living areas only if they are frequently used. Otherwise, these items must be stored in much less accessible areas where adequate storage space is available their presence does not interfere with other activities. Thus, the choice is often between accessibility for frequent use, or inaccessibility for protection and safety. Neither of these options is entirely satisfactory.
Other problems incident to the use and storage of relatively large and irregularly shaped and sized possessions include the difficulties associated with the maintenance thereof. Where such items are left out, they are typically more susceptible to damage, deterioration, loss, theft and the like. However, where such items are left in storage, it may be difficult or inconvenient to monitor their conditions over a prolonged period of time which may similarly lead to one or more of these same difficulties.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a support apparatus capable of storing a wide variety of different work objects of different sizes, shapes, weights and the like; which possesses the capability of adjusting to the characteristics of the particular work objects involved; which support such work objects in a manner which makes them readily accessible for use while protecting them in a manner most conducive to prolonged useable lives; which permits such work objects to be stored in proximity to areas readily accessible for use while being fully concealed and protected as desired; which facilitates the ease with which the work objects can be inventoried; which permits such items readily to be monitored for the maintenance thereof; which is of inexpensive construction and possesses an ease of operation permitting usage by virtually anyone desiring such a capability; and which is otherwise fully successful in achieving its operational objectives.